London Clan
by KauKatKay
Summary: OLD CRAP DO NOT READ


Warriors; London Clan

These are street cats of London who have been bound together by an ancient promise from Star Clan after the tumult of having 5 clans competing for territory. They will have a bright future if they become a single peaceful clan (London Clan). They are still 5 clans; Scottish Clan, Irish Clan, Thames Clan, Rooftop Clan, and Alley Clan, but they do not fight at all, and they aren't really normal clans.

Each clan has five main cats that stay in their Clan's camp (listed in order of importance)

1) Leader – any – supervises entire Clan's coming and goings and.

2) Medicine Cat – female – heals the wounded and treats the sick with simple cures – reports to Leader.

3) Deputy – male – supervises camps goings on – reports to Leader.

4) Head Warrior – male – helps train apprentices – organizes 'pest control' (rogues/strays/loners) – reports to Deputy.

5) Head Prey Keeper – female – Keeps track of prey and scavenges and makes sure all cats have their fair share – reports to Deputy.

These cats are bound to their clans. Other cats can wander around to whatever clan.

Alley Clans 5 main cats are on the cover

Back row left to right- Streaksparrow- Head Prey Keeper, and Dawnsong- Medicine Cat. Front row from left to right- is Lockcloud- Head Warrior, Cobblestar- Leader, and Crowfire- deputy.

Main Characters:

Totnmhamclaw

Gender/Age- Tom/18

Station- Warrior

Personality- Strict, fierce, extremely ambitious/advanced, looks scrawny but is a strong warrior.

Home Clan (Determined by Where you were born)- Alley Clan

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Other- Father was a loner living at Totnhamclaw Court Road, was killed by the clans before his birth. Mother died shortly after his birth of a broken heart. Was so ambitious he was made a warrior at only 4 moons. Soared at training, was made warrior at only 16 moons (18-21 moons is average). Only 4 moons older than Leafpaw

Leafpaw

Gender/Age- She/14

Station- Apprentice

Personality- Sweet, understanding, the perfect friend, good hunter.

Home Clan (determined by where cat was born)- Rooftop Clan

Mentor- Totnhamclaw

Other- Caught greencough as a kit, wasn't strong enough to be made an apprentice until 8 moons. First mentor died only halfway through her training. Is Totnmhamclaws first apprentice. Only 4 moons younger than her Mentor.

Main Conflict:

Because of the tragedy that befell his parents, Totnmhamclaw swore he would never fall in love. That's why he stayed away from Leafpaw so much, because he sort of liked her, but couldn't risk that kind of attachment. Now being her Mentor, he can't help being near her, but is determined to think of her only as his apprentice. Leafpaw however, sees that Totnhamclaw is conflicted. Not knowing how much pain it's causing him; she does anything in her power to get closer to him. Trying to resist Leafpaw, Totnhamclaw falls more hopelessly in love with her than if he had allowed himself to love. This is their story.

Leafpaw:

Leafpaw shook the dirt off her pelt and stood up.

"You can't win Shadowflicker, give up," She growled.

"Never," the white and gray tabby spat, "You'll have to rip me apart."

Leafpaws eyes flickered with hunger. She attacked. He tried to block her but she darted to the side, causing him to trip over a bit of stray pipe. She took the opportunity to dive for his exposed underbelly, making him double over as her paws hit his stomach. He immediately retaliated, smacking her face with his forepaw and pushing her away. Leafpaw moved in again, but her tail accidentally swished against his nose.

"Leafpaw that tickles!" Shadowpaw laughed, rolling away.

Leafpaw smiled, pleased.

"Aright cats, let's analyze that," said a pitch-black she-cat stepping in from the side.

She was older by about seven moons than the two fighting cats, and older by three moons than the tortoiseshell tom accompanying her.

"Shadowpaw," said the she-cat. "Leafpaw is faster than you, but not stronger. Don't bother blocking, just attack! I know you have it in you, so show me."

"Yes, I'll try Mouseleap," Shadowpaw nodded and backed away. All three cats looked expectantly at the tortoise shell.

His eyes had been looking anywhere except Leafpaw. She wasn't sure if he had even been watching her fight.

"Totnhamclaw?" she asked shyly.

He looked up. "Leafpaw, make sure to block your left side you always tend to leave that side exposed. Take the blows equally on either side if you're going to get hit and don't want to block or duck."

With that he turned around and strode off around the end of the alleyway.

Leafpaw looked quizzically after her mentor for a moment before following him. There was something troubling him, she could tell. He was acting so distracted lately, his eyes were always wandering, and he never quite settled in one place. He never made eye contact with her anymore either. It was like; he was trying to resist looking at her.

No, Leafpaw thought, it must be something else. But what exactly? I could follow him, she thought, I'm good at stealth, He said himself that if he was a mouse and I was hunting him, he'd have no chance of survival.

Ah, those were the days. When Totnhamclaw always seemed so free, so perfect at every thing, so, so... happy.

Yes, Leafpaw decided, I need to know what's bothering him. Tomorrow, after training, I'll follow him secretly while he's hunting.

Totnhamclaw:

Leafpaw was superb during training, she instinctively shielded herself with her stronger left side, and she had already figured out techniques that he hadn't even taught her yet.

The cats made their way back to the camp, Totnhamclaw in the front. Alley Clan's camp was in, just that. The alley in-between the walls of four abandoned twoleg buildings. The cats knew well the way to get in; they jumped up, one by one onto a trash bin in the corner of a dead-end alley, and leapt up onto the roof. They came down on the other side on the trash bin that was part of the nurse's den.

"Alright," said Mouseleap, "go get a piece of food for the Elders and then you can eat. But you're on patrol with us at sun-roof, okay?"

"Yes, all right!" said Shadowpaw, before scampering off. Leaf paw took one more quizzical look at him, before she trotted off after the younger cat.

"Alright, what in Starclans name is the matter with you?" hissed Mousleap turning to Totnhamclaw claw.

Taken aback, he responded simply with "What?" He hadn't been THAT obvious had he?

The older she-cal rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you can't keep her eyes off her when she's not watching, but you refuse to acknowledge her existence when she sees you. What happened to the trust that used to be so strong between you two?"

He sighed, "It's... complicated. I'm sorry Mouseleap, but I am just her Mentor. I don't have to be really close to her."

'I'm not supposed to be that close to her,' he thought, turning around, and sulking into the darkest corner of the warrior's den.


End file.
